Beware of Dog?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Jounouchi needs to get away from home life for a few days and Kaiba needs a 'guard dog' for a few days...whatever shall they do?
1. Shake

Behold all ye faithful KaiJou Otaku of mine I have not forsaken thee. Right Ok enough of all of that, keke, it has been a while but I have had a busy time so yeah. Anyway this fic did not exactly strain my brain my brain like 'The Jackal and The Cobra' did, but sometimes a simple plot is the way to go. If you like this ficcy please R/R and R/R my other KaiJou fics here, I would luvs ya forever. To chat 3D with other Anime Otaku or myself click the IMVU link in my bio and sign up, if you are already on IMVU I am AishiCc there.

**WarNinGs**: Somewhat OOC, Set after Noah Arch but otherwise nothing special, Shounen-Ai hints.

**Betaed by the always awesome but rarely thanked Sylvania.**

**Aishi Say**

"_Grr...Bad dog_." Dursillia from 'Buffy' hated Buffy loved Dru.

**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK**

Jounouchi sighed, scribbling absently rather than taking notes since he could just bum them from Bakura or Yugi later. His mind noted that the teacher stopped talking and Yugi going over to talk to Bakura; they were cute with their spiky haired heads together. A shadow to his right was also noted as was the fact that it stopped, as if looking at his drawing, he was not sure why. "Interesting," Kaiba commented, smiling a bit when the blonde jumped at the sound of his voice, he just could not help it.

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, frowning up at Kaiba before looking down, it was a decent sketch of his Red Eyes, "Oh thanks. _What_ do you want Kaiba? I'm _really_ not in the mood right now."

Kaiba held up his hands, "I did not mean to startle you _this_ time, claws in alright?" The CEO asked as he sat down beside him, he could be civil when he wished.

The blonde nodded, "Alright. So what do you want? I mean usually you talk to Yugi not me." Jounouchi eyed him suspiciously, Kaiba was not one for small talk, if he wanted something why not just say it?

"First, why aren't you in the mood?" Kaiba could not remember a single time Jounouchi had not been in the mood to fight, even if they could get rather nasty.

"Oh just my mom, she thinks I spend too much time dueling, and I can't exactly tell her I help save the world from time to time, ya know? She's been harping me about my grades too, as if I need to be a brain. I'm only _kindda_ doing bad in Math, but Bakura is helping along with the rest of the gumi. I could so use a break, but I just can't tell them, they'd worry," Jounouchi sighed, he was not one for long answers and it was all so depressing.

"Whereas I would not? Believe it or not I can relate and even sympathize with you Jounouchi," Kaiba was still not happy about them knowing so much about his past, but what was done was done. There were worse people who could know such things.

"Yeah I…look I can't handle you being civil, can you…like insult me or something before I get jumpy?" Jounouchi knew Kaiba was slowly getting use to them, even being semi nice at times, but he was still not used to semi nice.

Kaiba chuckled at that, "Very well _mutt,_ if it will make you feel better we can spar a bit. If you want I can help with the break part of your problem." Head tilted a bit as dark eyes watched the blonde; he was rather expressive and so interesting to watch.

Jounouchi blinked before frowning, "Oh like what, wearing a dog suit and playing pet? I think not, so don't _even_ say it."

Kaiba hid a grin behind graceful fingers, "No actually, Mokuba has been asking to spend more time with all of you, and I will be rather busy this Friday on. I would feel better if someone was with him, and while you are not the brightest, I do trust you to protect him." He had watched Yugi's little gumi interact with his brother, and he knew Jounouchi would take on a Yami for his friends, Mokuba included.

Jounouchi gaped, trusting you with Mokuba was one of the greatest compliments Kaiba could give you, even Yami had never been told that. "_Damn_…thanks. Um…so I'd be staying with the two of you then?"

"Naturally," The brunette teen answered with an absent nod, he did not have to watch the gumi like a hawk, a nice change of pace. "Shizuka may come with you if you want. Does that scare you, being alone in the house with only my little brother to protect you?" Kaiba could not help but tease him about it, it was just his nature; cat vs. dog.

"A little, since you just _had_ to say it like that, jerk. So I tell the gumi what? I'm playing bodyguard for the cute Kaiba brother everybody _likes_?" Jounouchi asked, he could tease too, and he was feeling a little better.

"Guard dog, and yes that would work. You'll be paid as well," Kaiba smirked when Jounouchi fell out of his chair. "Come now I haven't even told you how _much_ yet."

Jounouchi slipped back onto his chair leaning close, "You're _so_ enjoying this too much…wait why say that?'

Kaiba chuckled, "That's when I thought you would fall over. I'd pay double if you did wear the dog suit." Jounouchi glared at him, crossing his arms and giving a snort; he would have to deck Otogi later. "Oh well, that would have been amusing," Navy shoulders shrugged, letting it go, he had not really thought he would go for that anyway. "How does one thousand American a day sound?"

Jounouchi fell over again, this time hitting Kaiba's chair leg with his foot, "Ow." Getting to his feet again he frowned, Kaiba was Kaiba after all, "No joke?"

"I _never_ joke about business, you should know that," Kaiba reminded him, frowning as the blonde sat back down. "That is three grand American, if you agree to do it all weekend. Friday would start about an hour or so after school lets out. Oh and do not worry, you will be well fed, I can't have you passing out on the job, that would not do at all." Dark eyes glanced at his nails as they were of some interest, "That is _if_ you will take the job."

"Three grand and all I have to do is watch the kid?" Jounouchi asked, making sure there were no catches; he knew Kaiba was a sneaky young man, as bad as any Yami if he chose to be.

"Yes that is all. I will pay you upfront if you are worried about me screwing you." Kaiba offered, looking up through long lashes, he would play a little but nothing too mean; Mokuba would chide him until he turned blue if he did.

Jounouchi frowned at the thought of three days in the dragon's cave, but he was getting paid and he liked Mokuba. It would be a paid vacation from his life, which was what he wanted, "You got yourself a guard dog for the weekend…do I have to sign anything?"

"Normally yes, but unless you do not trust my word I see no point in wasting time drawing up a contract." Kaiba leaned back in his chair lazily, "So will your sister be joining you?"

"I'll ask…Thanks for trusting me of all people," Jounouchi looked down, peaking up through golden spiky bangs, "It means a lot."

"And it should. You are a protector if not so much a thinker. I know you would face death for your friends, and Mokuba is a friend. I will send a car and your payment, cash or check?" Kaiba had never doubted the other's stubbornness, his brains were another story and they all knew it.

"Cash would be best thanks. I'll see ya then." Jounouchi agreed, jumping when the bell rang, it was finally time to go home.

"Yes, ja," Kaiba said with a nod as he stood, grabbing his bag from the nearby desk, he walked out of the room.

_**HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS**_

'_I can't believe I agreed to that! What was I thinking? Kaiba must be thinking the same thing really. What will Shizuka think? She may just be cool with it, but Mom would fuckin' freak!'_ Hands ran through a wild golden mess, grabbing twin handfuls with an exasperated moan, life was just so confusing right now. "Fuck," Jounouchi muttered, turning when his door opened, "Hey sis."

Shizuka frowned at the scattered books and clothes on her brother's bed before looking up at him, "Hello. Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the mess?" Jounouchi asked, turning to look back at it over his shoulder, "There is a perfectly logical reason for it."

Shizuka walked into the room placing a hand to her brother's forehead, "Are you feeling alright? Anzu said you were a little jumpy on the way home, and I see she was right."

"Yeah well um…I kindda did something crazy, even for me," Jounouchi sat down biting his lip, "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down. What did you do? It isn't dangerous is it?" Shizuka asked sitting down beside her brother, concerned.

"Um…maybe. Kaiba and I had a little talk today which is strange enough, but then he goes and offers me this deal." Jounouchi took a calming breath, "See he's going to be busy doing…something all weekend and asked me to watch Mokuba. I'm even getting _paid_ for it, and he said you can come. Thoughts?"

"You will be spending the weekend at Kaiba's?! Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean with the way you two fight, and if he'll be busy…why me?" Shizuka asked, she got along with Kaiba but it seemed a little strange, even for this conversation.

"Well I guess to make me feel better, besides he likes you, so does the kid. If you wanna come he's sending a limo an hour after school lets out tomorrow, so you'll need to pack." Jounouchi looked at the mess and sighed, "And help me?"

"Mother would not approve of me spending the day with Kaiba, let alone a weekend, but I will come with you on Friday, and decide then. As for helping you…I'll do it for you, you'll need to tell Yugi at least, after all the gumi was going meet all weekend." Shizuka knew Kaiba was aloof, detached, and cynical but he was not that bad really, unfortunately to her mother he was just another rich playboy like Otogi. Her mother had been against her spending a week at a retreat with him until she had been convinced they were all going, skiing had been fun, but their mother knew Jounouchi disliked and distrusted Kaiba. "And what will you be telling mother anyway?"

"I got no idea, I can't say I won the money dueling either…fuck this could be a problem." Jounouchi growled in frustration, how could his mother be worse than Kaiba? "Hey Yugi are um…are you sitting down?"

Yugi blinked, removing his hand from his mouse, "Yes why? Is something wrong?" Yami frowned from Yugi's bed, he turned to look and moved his arm over his forehead, Yugi did over react at times and he hoped this was one of those occasions.

"No, everything's cool. Did Kaiba mention a busy weekend to you or Yami?" Jounouchi played with the phone cord as he waited for an answer; he knew Kaiba talked to the spiky haired twins more than anyone else.

"Yes he did, yesterday when I asked him if he wanted to come with us. He was really nice about it too which was great, he's learning. Wait why?" Yugi leaned back in his swivel chair, ignoring Yami as he recovered his eyes with his arm now that he was sure he was not needed.

"Well we got to talking, all nice and stuff, and I'll be with him all weekend watching Mokuba. Sorry I won't be there, but the kid needs me and I could really use the cash," Jounouchi knew he would be missed, they had even been able to snag Mai, Saturday was going to be early summer fun since it would be summer soon.

"He asked _you_ to watch his _brother_?!" Yugi could hardly believe it, but Jounouchi was serious and that meant there was little he could say about it. Not that he had any right to tell his friend what to do, but he had a feeling this would either work out great or end with hospital visits. That was the way it seemed to go with Kaiba, they work something out or nearly destroy it all, and being busy only made it worse.

"I know! I fell over _twice_, I mean God, but yeah it's cool and the kid needs to see we can get along otherwise he wouldn't believe it. Can you pass on the apologies to the gumi? You know packing and all of that, _plus_ what to tell mom and get to keep the cash." Jounouchi frowned, that made him sound greedy, but it was true he needed the money; he wanted to get out of his house and take his sister with him, which took money. He had talked to Ryou about it, asking him to tell no one, three grand would be a good start but he would need more, and a job meant he was out of the hero business. Was his freedom worth risking the world, could he make that kind of choice?

"I will. Jounouchi, call if anything happens alright? I know how both of you can be and…I don't want to see anyone hurt." Yugi was hoping for the best, getting Kaiba and Jounouchi to actually admit they did not hate each other would be a huge step in the right direction.

"Don't worry I will, I have a good feeling about this otherwise I would have made him double it. I gotta go; I'll talk to you in school, later." Jounouchi hung up before Yugi could say anything more and returned the phone to its cradle with a sigh, "Where's mom?"

"Out. Just tell her you'll be at Otogi's, he holds contests all the time so just hide the money until the next one. I'll ask him tomorrow, I am sure he would cover for you." Shizuka nodded to herself, Otogi was a good friend and the gumi covered their own.

"That could work, Hell I could probably win some more cash there too! Yeah alright…you done already?" Jounouchi asked, hearing a zipper, there were two duffle bags on his bed and his sister looked pleased with herself.

"Yes, I was not sure what you would need so I packed a variety, besides knowing you something will get ruined. I am going to go soak now, you should relax so you can eat something soon." Shizuka gave the bags one last look before walking out, leaving her brother to his thoughts.

Jounouchi sat down, food would be a good thing but he was too restless to eat, "Relax? yeah right."

**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK**

Jounouchi sighed when the teacher stopped talking; he pulled a note from his pocket that Otogi had slipped him earlier that day. '_Shizuka told me and it's fine by me, after all I owe you for our first meeting and all. The next contest is in two weeks so you won't have to hide it for long. If you want I can set up an account for you so you won't have to keep the money anywhere. Good luck and send Mokuba my love. Otogi. Will do buddy.'_ He looked up when he heard a tired sigh, "Bad day?"

Kaiba frowned, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he leaned back, "More long than bad, but yes. So what is that?" He knew the gumi were note lovers, but with so many people he was not surprised. '_They all need cell phones or something instead of wasting all that paper.'_

"Oh, I asked Otogi to keep me updated on the tournaments he's holding, I have two weeks to wait. So what did Mokuba say about this?" Jounouchi was curious; Mokuba was a sweet kid but was probably as shocked as everyone else seemed to be.

"He said nothing; he did however, _yell_ a few things. After assuring him I was neither insane nor planning some terrible fate for you, he seemed quite happy about it. It is sweet really how he is so protective of you, as if I'd do something to one the _few_ people I can actually _stand_." Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed at something, "Is your sister coming?"

"She's coming, but may go home later. I think she's worried you have some evil fate planned for me too." Jounouchi laughed, "As if I'd go if I thought you did. I need the money, but not that bad."

"You would only be in danger if you hurt my brother, which you would never do. Well unless under the influence of something, but that I will forgive. Now is there anything else we need to arrange?" Kaiba could not think of anything, but sometimes the blonde stumbled onto something insightful.

"Not that I can think of. Look thanks and all, I know you don't do thanks but still." Jounouchi still felt strange staying at the mansion he has seen in that crazy world, but just strange.

"I will not snap, oh yes this is yours. My cell is one, office two, and Yugi is three. I am sure he will like hearing your voice from time to time, so he knows you are in fact _alive_. Only call my office if it is important, I mean that by the way." Kaiba held out a cell phone, "Video, music, text, camera, the works so try not to drop it. Consider it a bonus, if you wish, though I am sure you will need me at least once this weekend."

Jounouchi took the phone as if he would break it just by touching it wrong, "Holy shit! Keep it up I may just come work for you full time there boss man."

"_Don't_ call me that Jounouchi, as for fulltime…we shall see how you do. The charger is in your room, as are a few more things you may like. I take care of those who do their jobs well, and you have played your role quite well so far." Kaiba smirked at the surprised blonde, "Oh and don't go giving Honda any ideas, I only need _one_ guard dog."

Jounouchi just sat there speechless, the thought of actually working for Kaiba had not really sunken in. He had been joking around, but it seemed he might just very well have a future working for the Kaiba. "Honda already has a full time job, keeping my sister from Otogi." Okay, maybe it was a nonpaying job, but it was still a job.

Kaiba sighed, shaking his head, "Yes, well I can see how that would take up _quite_ a bit of his time." Dark eyes turned at the sound of the bell, this conversation was over, "I will see you later then."

"Yeah," Jounouchi looked up to say something more but Kaiba was already gone, gathering up his own stuff and running out

_**HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS**_

"Hey Yug guess what Kaiba gave me? A kickass cell phone, like oh my _God,_ I can watch TV on it. I love tech!" Jounouchi cried setting his bags on his bed, making sure he had everything ready.

Yugi smiled, at least his friend was happy, "That's nice Jounouchi, but don't get too carried away."

"As if man, I'm just enjoying it while I can. Oh dude limo's here gotta go, Ja!" Jounouchi slipped the phone into his pocket before grabbing his stuff and running out. Shizuka just shook her head following her brother safely out of his path.

**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK**

Go review this and my other KaiJou fics, don't forget to click my IMVU link too and my Aishi-Cc galleries for more Anime goodness.


	2. Sit

High maintenance friends can make posting take forever…that and I type slow…whatever right? Anywho here we are with an update, pauses to listen to your joy…moving on, about as long as the last chapter. On another happy note my Puppyshipping gallery has also been updated, some new Avatars have been added as well, enjoy. Remember to leave a review for this and any of my other ficcys you liked.

**WarNinGs**: Somewhat OOC, Set after Noah Arch but otherwise nothing special, Shounen-Ai duh hints this time ;), Swearing, NOT Beated.

**Aishi Say**

"_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothingOh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall againWhy we gotta fall for it now_"

From the song 'Battlefield' by Jordin Spraks. This song would work well for either Puppy or Pride Shipping since both are part fight part love. Try listening to this while you read, makes me think of the end.

**BARK2-BARK2-BARK2-BARK2-BARK2**

Jounouchi watched Shizuka as she talked with Kaiba; she was smiling so he was not worried about it. Kaiba was leaning against his fancy car arms crossed, the bags Shizuka had packed were _very_ carefully being placed in the trunk, he was staying out of the way. Trunk closed so he moved closer catching Kaiba chuckle at his sister, "Will wonders never cease?"

"Very funny, I happen to _like_ your sister," Kaiba looked up at the blonde smirking a little at his teasing.

"Everybody likes her, it's a rule," Jounouchi hugged his sister's shoulders. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just if I would stay too," Shizuka smiled, "and before you ask he has been a gentleman."

"He's not all bad, don't you say anything," Jounouchi warned as Kaiba smirked, "Ok let's go before the kid freaks."

_**HISS2-HISS2-HISS2-HISS2-HISS2**_

"Niisama?" Mokuba called when he heard the front door open, he knew Seto was going to be a little late since he was picking up Jounouchi.

"Hai? No, I am _not_ talking to you baka." Kaiba smiled at his little brother when he appeared before him grinning, "You're awfully happy."

"Happy is good. Jounouchi, Shizuka!" Mokuba ran up to the pair grinning up at them, "Getting along?"

"Yeah so far, of course he's spent the last ten minutes yelling at the poor sap on the other end of the phone." Jounouchi shrugged, he did not know business terms or titles so what he had heard he did not really understand.

"Sounds like Niisama alright. Come on I'll see you two are fed then show you around." Mokuba glanced at his brother who was glaring absently at the other side of the room, muttering now and then, "Niisama remember to blink now and then alright?"

"mm hm," Kaiba murmured before sighing, "Stop talking. I don't care just shut up. Good boy. Put someone with a brain on."

"Is it alright to leave him here all alone?" Shizuka asked a little worried about Kaiba; he was not so bad once you got to know him.

"He'll be fine, this is normal," Mokuba smiled a little at the blinks, "Why do you think he is so good at yelling? _Lots_ of practice, have fun Niisama."

**BARK2-BARK2-BARK2-BARK2-BARK2**

"I had no idea he would _really_ offer you a job, I was just joking when I suggested it, but I'm glad he did." Mokuba smiled as Jounouchi closed the drawer his clothes put away, he was use to talking while someone else was busy.

"Say what?" Jounouchi asked turning, Kaiba had not mentioned his brother giving him the idea.

"I asked him why not ask one of you to watch me when he's going to busy for a while. I suggested you next, and after he chuckled he decided it was not a terrible idea. I thought he forgot all about it really," Mokuba had worried for a moment, but Seto had only been amused not annoyed.

"And why did you think of me kid? Too many dog jokes by your bro?" Jounouchi did not really mind if that was the reason, it was not like it was the kid called him a dog.

"I know he doesn't dislike you Jounouchi, not that he acts like it, but he kind of likes you and Yugi. Don't tell him I said anything, he'll just deny it and yell." Mokuba sighed bowing his head, "Sometimes I…I just wish he had lost."

Jounouchi sat down beside Mokuba, hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry kid, he's mellowed a bit since we all first meet him, we'll wear him down just you wait." Winking he grinned at the raven haired youth with eyes so like his brother's.

Mokuba looked up and smiled, Jounouchi might not be as smart or skilled as his brother but he was just as stubborn, if anyone besides Yugi could get close it would be him. He missed the youth his brother had been, the youth he was meant to be. "Thanks Jounouchi."

"Don't go getting attached when you know you can't keep him," Kaiba teased from where he was leaning in the doorway arms crossed.

Jounouchi jumped a little at Kaiba's sudden appearance, there had been no soft flutter since he was not wearing his duster. "_Whatever_. Ignore him kid, you can come see me any time."

Mokuba smiled hugging the blonde for a moment, he really was glad they had all met, even if it had not always been fun. "I know silly puppy. Anything wrong Niisama?"

"No, just making sure he hasn't chewed on anything, so far the house looks alright." Kaiba smirked at Jounouchi's annoyed expression, some things would never change. "Jounouchi, Mokuba."

"Night Niisama. Don't work all night!" Mokuba shook his head at his brother's chuckle, he probably would, but at least he was not all alone.

"Could at least _pretend_ he wasn't gonna do that," Jounouchi half muttered crossing his arms, sometimes he wondered about the guy.

Mokuba smiled at the blonde knowing he didn't mean anything by it, "He hates lying to me. Good night Jounouchi and try not to worry, you're more for company then anything."

"Sweet kid," Jounouchi teased tousling his hair, he had a cute laugh, "go get some sleep so he doesn't freak."

"Thank you for always standing up to him," Mokuba smiled a little sadly before leaving Jounouchi alone with his thoughts.

Jounouchi blinked, opening his mouth but letting the kid go, he could always ask in the mourning if he still wanted to. Checking his phone he laid down still amazed he was here of all places, "I'll yell at him in the morning."

**HISS2-HISS2-HISS2-HISS2-HISS2**

"What do you mean he's at Kaiba's?" Mai, Otogi, and Honda each demanded together.

Yugi cringed under the demands of three very different, but equally demanding, voices, Anzu had heard all about it on the way there. "All he told me was he was going to be very busy, and Jounouchi said he's paying him to watch his little brother."

"He's been being very nice about it…sorry Mai," Shizuka looked down at her sandals, looking up when she felt a familiar presence, "Bakura!"

Bakura saw the wave and ducked through the crowd to meet them, "Sorry slept in. Is Jounouchi running late as well?"

"You could say that," Mai answered with a huff, she liked the pale youth but she was annoyed.

Shizuka took pity on the confused youth first, "Onichan is staying with Mokuba this weekend, it was very last minute."

Bakura nodded loosely tying his white mane back, "Pity, it has been a rather long time since we were all free… and not in mortal danger."

"Sorry for the snap there Bakura, you're a sweetie really, just disappointed." Mai smiled a little, she would be in town for a while, so it was not like she could not just see him later.

"Quite alright Mai. Have you heard from him?" Bakura knew someone had to have talked to him today, they all knew Kaiba and Jounouchi butted heads, and so would have worried.

"I called before I left, seems everything is fine if not strange," Yugi shrugged, story of a lot of his life since completing the Puzzle.

"I can call right now if you all want to say hello?" Shizuka offered pulling out her cell.

Otogi frowned crossing his arms, "It's not like Kaiba's going to kill him, well not physically…um what can That Rod thing do again?"

Mai rolled her eyes, always Items, this Items that Item, when did Kaiba get one anyway? Only Otogi seemed a little nervous so she decided that was for the drive, "Give him a call sweetie while we pack my trunk."

Shizuka nodded, "Alright," hitting a number she waited for her brother to pick up hoping there had not been any fighting.

"Sis?" Jounouchi asked since he knew her number, Yugi hadn't mentioned anything going wrong a few hours ago.

"Just calling to say Hi and all. We miss you Onichan," Shizuka pouted a little as Otogi and Honda worked on packing.

"I miss ya too, but we're all fine…well Kaiba might be dead I haven't seen him." Jounouchi shrugged not sure what he was doing, but sure it would confuse him.

"Don't joke like that Mokuba could hear you," Shizuka chided absently turning when Mai walked up to her taking the phone.

"Nah the kid knows his bro is fine, he's all smiles like a kid with a new puppy," It was sweet how friendly Mokuba was; proof Seto was not all bad.

"Well if he tries to fit you with a collar I would run," Mai liked the kid too; he was so damn cute how could you not?

"Mai! Hey…um sorry and all but I..," Jounouchi trailed off not sure what to say, let alone how to say it.

"Don't go going as white as Bakura over it, I will be in town for a few weeks so we can all hook up again later. So is Seto being nice?" Mai knew he hated being called that, but he was not there and she was irked at him.

"Mai don't call him Seto, only Shizuka and Yugi can now and then." Jounouchi was not sure why he felt compelled to remind her since he was not there, but he did.

"That man is so damn touchy," Mai muttered before sighing, "Look sweetie don't let him push you around, dogs bite." Turning Mai noticed the gumi around her car ignoring her, except for Shizuka, "Anyone else?"

Yugi held up his hand before taking the phone, "Jounouchi-kun?"

"Yug, you still worried or what?" Jounouchi was use to the fragile looking youth's habit of worrying, Kaiba found it annoying when directed at him, or so he acted.

"I trust you two to behave, and there is always Mokuba to see that you do." Yugi answered not all that concerned. Kaiba might growl now and then, but he would not have offered Jounouchi the job if he thought they would spend most of their time fighting.

"Like I told Sis I haven't seen him today, Mokuba is way happy though," Jounouchi smiled, liking him was as easy as liking his sister was, all too easy.

"He said busy, and if he did not mean it then he would not have hired you, he's very practical about business." Yugi was still not sure what he was up to but he was sure they would find out soon enough, a new toy most likely.

"Well yeah being a CEO and all will do that to ya. I'll let ya go, have fun and tell Mai sorry again for me?" Jounouchi really hated making her upset but he needed the money, and the kid needed him more than she did.

"I will do what I can; you may want to buy her a gift, that seems to help. Ja ne Jounouchi-kun," Yugi wished his three absent friends could be there, but there was always the next time.

"I'll look into that. Have fun little buddy," Hanging up he sighed leaning back in his chair, Mokuba was in his room but he was not sure if Kaiba was. '_Well I should make sure the other one is alright too…I'm not here just for the kid or a paycheck…am I?_' Frowning he glanced at the door; he was worried about Kaiba but was he worried enough to risk his wrath? Getting to his feet he decided to find out if he was not in his room asleep.

**BARK2-BARK2-BARK2-BARK2-BARK2**

Seto Kaiba sighed as he leaned back hands covering his face, his vision was starting to blur a bit and he was not even threw half of what he wanted to get done that day, if it even still was. Groaning he cursed whatever kami covered paperwork, they were not his favorite just then. A hand on his shoulder made him jump before he turned around glaring only to blink. "Jounouchi?" Lowering his hand he just started at the wide eyed blonde for a moment before frowning, the blonde did not normally stare, "Is something wrong?"

Jounouchi peeked into Kaiba's office frowning at a sigh, slipping inside he walked up behind Kaiba as he groaned hands covering his face. Figuring whatever he had been reading had annoyed him in some way he touched his dark teal clad shoulder, jumping back when Kaiba turned glaring fist raised. Dark blue blinked at him as he lowered his fist relaxing, it seemed even out of it he knew Mokuba's touch from another's. At his question the blonde blinked unaware he had still been staring, half open lose teal was too normal looking still. "No, I was just wondering if you needed me."

Kaiba frowned at the blonde before turning back to his work; he was not use to others worrying about him. "I am afraid this all is beyond you. Your concern is appreciated though."

Jounouchi blinked when he did not say something condescending or snappish, and then something actually nice. He was not use to _not_ fighting with Kaiba and so fidgeted a little. Dark eyes were on the screen, and he was pretty sure he could have stripped and gotten no reaction just then. "Careful there Kaiba, you just said something to me that wasn't an insult."

"I'm tired," Kaiba retorted turning back to the blonde smirking at his wide grin; a little harmless bantering was often amusing. "Why are you _still _here exactly?"

"You didn't exactly dismiss me yet," Jounouchi answered walking up beside him, truth be told he did not want to leave him alone. That groan had gotten his attention and he was not only worried, less so now then when he had entered. '_He looks good in all shades of blue…teal is blue right? Wait what?'_

Kaiba arched a brow at him with an amused smirk, turning to fully face the blonde before crossing his arms, "Is that so?" The blonde nodded but said nothing; he seemed distracted all of a sudden, "Dismissed then. I do have work to do, and I am not paying you to watch me." '_Something is bothering him but I do have work…k'so this is why friendship is so distracting.'_ "Unless you are that worried about me."

Jounouchi looked up when Kaiba turned back to his work, he was not sure if he wanted him to go or stay, and he was not sure which he wanted either. Biting his lip he took another step forward but Kaiba did not turn, "I'm only worried you'll break the keyboard with your face, ouch."

Kaiba chuckled; it was not the first time he had been teased about that, "I assure you that has _yet_ to happen. Sit if you wish, but I really do need to finish what I was doing." Nodding to the chair on the other side of his desk he sat back down.

Jounouchi smiled at the amused chuckle, it was nice hearing it and it not being mean sounding. Glancing at the other chair he swung it around before sitting, "Fools not liking your new toy?"

"Something like that actually, how is Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as he typed not looking at the blonde, talking to him was bad enough.

"Kid's fine, wanted to work on his deck alone, I think he wants to duel me later seein' as I'm a finalist and all." Jounouchi watched graceful fingers move and wondered how he could type that fast and not look down, techies.

"Likely," Kaiba answered absently before risking a glance at the blonde, closing his eyes he sighed, "I did say I would be busy."

"I know I just…all those words in one day, that can't be too good for a person," Jounouchi tried to smile but Kaiba's arch brow made it hard. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"If you were that much of a bother I would kick you _personally _out the door, you all worry too much." Kaiba saved his work since he could not remember when he last had, "You'll have Bakura's hair by 20."

"I think you'd be cute with white hair, I am _always_ cute so all good," Jounouchi blushed a little at Kaiba's smile, more than happy he was still focused on those words he had mentioned.

"Ah-huh, too much sugar for you," Kaiba informed him hitting a button on his phone, "Rolan is Sukiyuna there?"

"Yes sir…is there a problem?" Rolan asked from his desk frowning, his boss did not sound happy.

"Put her on then," Kaiba frowned taking a breath as the line switch, "incompetent fool."

"Kaiba-san I can...," Sukiyuna started sounding worried for her job.

"There is _no_ excuse I will accept for this kind of work. Do you want to kill someone, or were you simply too _lazy_ to check your work before sending to me?" Kaiba growled not liking the simulation he had just run. The VR technology was dangerous enough when not used correctly, now that it was a self-contained system, it did not need help.

Sukiyuna swallowed, "Sir I just noticed the fed back loop error this morning, my underlings assured me…"

"Then why was not informed of it _then_? It is _your_ responsibility to check the work done by your subroutines, so should I fire you or your team?" Annoyance aside this lab tech had one chance left to save herself, he was unsure if she would or not.

Sukiyuna bowed her head, "I should have checked, the blame is mine sir."

Kaiba nodded, "Forgiven _this_ time. If it happens again you will need a new job _not_ a new team." Pushing a button he cut off anything she was about to say, "Sukiyuna's team is incompetent, fire them all and send any worthy applications to me."

"Of course sir. Is there anything else?" Rolan asked as he looked up the members of Sukiyuna's team so he could fire the right people.

"No," Hanging up Kaiba sighed before rubbing his right hand, "baka."

"Hand hurt?" Jounouchi asked not wanting to know what the team had done that had made him that mad, killing people was a big flaw and worried him.

"Hm? Oh…yeah starting to cramp a bit, it happens from time to time," Kaiba dismissed as he began typing in simulation tests for the correction he had made with his left hand. Blinking he looked down when he felt Jounouchi take his right hand in his, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, you'll get use to it in a minute," Jounouchi assured him as he began to massage the aching hand; he knew a thing or two about swore and stiff. He felt dark eyes on him but Kaiba did not protest or try and pull away so he continued, his hand was warm and he liked the feel of it.

Kaiba frowned at the blonde ready to pull his hand back and kick him out, he was being too distracting but he froze. The blonde's touch was warm and he quickly forgot his hand had been hurting him just a moment ago. Starring at the other's slowly moving fingers he swallowed before shaking his head, his mind went to the strangest places when it was tired. "Jounouchi…"

Jounouchi looked up from his work biting his lip a little at closed eyes and slightly parted lips, patting Kaiba's hand he released it. "There good as new…you Ok there Kaiba?"

Kaiba open his eyes with a blink before flexing his hand, the blonde knew what he was doing at least, "I'm fine. Thank you Jounouchi."

Jounouchi smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Aw it was nothin' Kaiba. I think you need a break though man, have you eaten anything since breakfast?"

Frowning in thought Kaiba absently rubbed his hand, "No," glancing at his screen he smirked a little when the problem seemed to be fixed. A few more tests and he would have a new prototype system ready for a sim check. "A short break will not matter in the long run. "

Jounouchi stood when Kaiba did watching his type a few more things before nodding to himself, "You go get some coffee, I'll see if the kid is ready to duel."

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba called stopping the blonde in his tracks as he walked up behind him.

"Yeah?" Jounouchi asked sensing Kaiba behind him, not sure what he wanted but too curious to keep walking out.

"If you need anything ask," Walking past him he paused to see if he would before walking away.

Jounouchi let a held breath out leaning against the door frame, "Oh boy."

**HISS2-HISS2-HISS2-HISS2-HISS2**

Sadly we are at the end now, well that didn't take very long huh? Be sure to share your thoughts on this and my other works now. Ja ne minna.


End file.
